joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Jacob
Summary: Jacob Walker was just an ordinary duelist trying to be the best he can be and aimed to be the best in the world. He is considered the 3rd best in his town only next to his rival and one of the Seniors in his school. Eventually after continuously losing to his rival, something changed in him causing him to become absolutely power hungry and only duel to win, and since then became an evil villain bent on becoming the most powerful duelist in the universe, and is willing to take out anything that gets in his way. Along with this newfound lust for power, he gained the ability to make his cards have physical presence outside of the game and has used this in order to perform some crazy feats. He used his Stardust Dragon to destroy 90% of the Galaxy in one hit and flew across the earth 8 times in 1,000,000,000,000,000th of a second and was completely unharmed. He even manage to duel for a month straight when challenged by all of Duel Academy at once, while holding back. His deck is very heavy on Synchro Summoning and prefers not to use other methods, although has an XYZ monster just in case it's really needed, his cards include Synchros such as Stardust Dragon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, etc. In a timeskip of merely a few months he changed his deck completely due to the fact that he kept on losing to his rival/partner in crime. He proceeded to switch to Blue-Eyes when looking at a poster of Blue-Eyes he drew one day. When switching to Blue-Eyes, he found his deck was a lot stronger, more consistent, and far more powerful than his rival's Burning Abyss or Red-Eyes deck. He became more calm, calculating, and cautious, while still maintaining a rushdown offensive playstyle. He would begin to pick up other Summoning Methods like Fusion, XYZ, and Ritual while still keeping Synchro Summoning as an important aspect of his deck. He would soon start a domination run throughout his town and defeat anyone who stood in his way, and with the introduction if Link Summoning, Masked Heroes would soon fall before him as well. He would even go on to win the tournaments in his town without breaking a sweat (not like it wasn't that way before or anything) and even head to El Reno to take on the people there and win (although he has only been there once). Soon his ambitions of being the best could possibly come true....... His rival built a Magnet Warrior deck that would end up becoming an even match for Jacob's Blue-Eyes, although for the most part, Jacob always wins. His Ace Monster, and favorite partner in villainy: Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon have begun to take hold, and his conquest of world domination has started. If only he could figure out a method of beating those DAMN SPYRALs!!!! The Struggle is real here. Working on a plot to wipe out the meta and defeat all those who stand in his way, Jacob test plays A LOT now. He'll figure something out with his Blue-Eyes damnit. Tbh he's probably gonna attempt to take on Z-Arc some time soon. I wonder how it's gonna go for him. Duel disk by blue anubis-d6r5ecx.png Tier: 10-B '''on his own | '''4-A '''with his deck. '''2-C '''w/ Reality Warp | '''10-B on his own | 3-C with his deck. 2-C w/ Reality Warp Origin: The Vs Battles Wiki and Joke Battles Wiki Name: Jacob Walker Age: 16 Classification: Seiling Duel King, Duelist Powers and Abilities: Really Cool Stuff '''with Yu-Gi-Oh Deck, '''Bypassing Durability, BFR with Solemn Warning (can end the fight before it even starts outside of duels), can make his Yu-Gi-Oh Cards (Monsters, Traps, and Spells) come to life, Necromancy via Call of the Haunted, BFR with Stardust Warrior. He also has Evil Villain Plot Armor (plot armor that surpasses any good guy) and Evil Villain Monologues (which boost his power by a crapton), Flight, Fire Manipulation '''w/ Red Dragon Archfiend, '''Reality Warping | Really Cool Stuff with Yu-Gi-Oh Deck, BFR '''with Solemn Warning, Bottomless Trap Hole, Karma Cut, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, and Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand (can end the fight before it even starts outside of duels), '''Necromancy '''via Return of the Dragon Lords, Dragon Knight of Creation, Arkbrave Dragon, and Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. More Powerful Evil Villain Plot Armor, More Powerful Evil Villain Monologues, '''Flight, Lightning Manipulation, and more powerful Reality Warping Attack Potency: Human Level 'on his own '| Multi-Solar System Level w/cards. Multi-Universe Level 'via Reality Warp '| Human Level on his own | Galaxy Level '''w/cards (His Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Darkness Matter Dragon at full power obliterated a Galaxy in order to wipe out Anime Buuhan). '''Multi-Universe Level '''via Reality Warp (is stronger than before) '''Striking Strength: Refer to Above ^^^^^^^^^^ Lifting Strength: Own his own? About 130 Pounds Speed: Pretty Much Irrelevant '''(He usually stays in the same place because every fight is a duel to him, and every duel is a duel to him) with '''However much '''reaction time is needed (can dodge literally anything just incase the opponent tries to attack him and not his monsters) | His monsters are '''However Fast They Need to Be Durability: Human Level on his own | Multi-Solar System Level '''| '''Human Level on his own | Galaxy Level Range: Omniversal '''(Can attack his opponent from anywhere) '''Stamina: Infinite '''(Can duel forever without getting exhausted out of sheer love for dueling) '''Basic Equipment: Yu-Gi-Oh Deck and Duel Disk Monster Cards (Main Deck): * Junk Synchron * Junk Synchron * Goblindbergh * Goblindbergh * Vice Dragon * Junk Giant * Bri Synchron * Synchron Explorer * Drill Synchron * Jet Synchron * Red Resonator * Synchron Carrier * Red Nova * Junk Forward * Red Warg * Junk Changer * Junk Servant * Tragoedia * Marauding Captain * Giant Rat Spell Cards * Tuning * Terraforming * Lightning Vortex * Starlight Junktion * One for One * Soul Charge * Twin Twisters * Reinforcement of the Army Trap Cards * Dark Bribe * Follow Wing * Seven Tools of the Bandit * King's Consonance * Reject Reborn * Solemn Warning * Pinpoint Guard * Call of the Haunted * King's Synchro * Time-Space Trap Hole * Bottomless Trap Hole * Fiendish Chain XYZ Monsters * Traptrix Rafflesia Synchro Monsters * Accel Synchron * Stardust Warrior * Jet Warrior * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Tatsunoko * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon * Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity Jacob's Post-Timeskip Deck Monsters: * Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3 * Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon x2 * Dragon Spirit of White x1 * Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand x1 * Arkbrave Dragon x2 * Galaxy Soldier x3 * Galaxy Wizard x1 * Maxx "C" x1 * White Stone of Ancients x3 * White Stone of Legend x1 * Sage with Eyes of Blue x3 * Effect Veiler x2 Spells: * Melody of Awakening Dragon x3 * Trade-In x3 * Return of the Dragon Lords x3 * Dragon Ravine x3 * Twin Twister x2 * Pot of Desires x1 * Soul Charge x1 Traps: * Skill Drain x1 Extra Deck: * Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon x2 * Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon x1 * Ancient Fairy Dragon x1 * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon x1 * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend x1 * Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon x1 * Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon x1 * Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon x1 * Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon x1 * Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon x1 * Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon x1 * Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld x1 * Cyber Dragon Nova x1 * Cyber Dragon Infinity x1 Side Deck: * Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju x1 * Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju x1 * Kuus, the Sticky Strings Kaiju x1 * Interrupted Kaiju Slumber x1 * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands x3 * Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon x2 * Advanced Ritual Art x2 * Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords x1 * Solemn Warning x1 * Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit x2 Intelligence: Pretty Smart I guess (Highly Strategic Duelist) Weaknesses: In the event of which he can't get something started, he has a hard time winning Yu-Gi-Oh duels. His Rival/Partner in Crime runs a Burning Abyss Deck, and that deck is the reason Jacob's deck changes so much (he keeps trying to find ways to counter it). | Prefers going Second, which could lead to his plays being interrupted. Very Rarely gets a bad hand, but when he does it is brutal. Note: Try to only use this character in Yu-Gi-Oh duels unless you REALLY want him to death battle. Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Jacob's edits correlate to the changes of the creator of this page's actual deck (it is based off of him). Key: On his own | With Cards | Post-Timeskip Notable Wins: Really Edgy Meta Knight (Yu-Gi-Oh duel) Notable Losses: Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) (Yu-Gi-Oh duel, no one wants to fight Arceus) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Above Infinitely Memetic+ Category:Durability Negation Category:BFR Users